1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the invention relate to stereoscopic image photographing apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional image is characterized by a three-dimensional effect that allows a viewer to feel that he/she is seeing a three-dimensional object. In the past, such a three-dimensional effect was used in limited fields such as health care fields. However, recently, various visual media using three-dimensional images and three-dimensional television (TV) technologies for residential use have been developed.
In order to provide a three-dimensional image, two images that are substantially simultaneously captured at different angles need to be shown to the two eyes of a viewer, respectively. For example, a right image and left image may be generated by alternatively shutting optical paths of a left region and a right region using an iris or a shutter, and a stereoscopic image is generated using the right image and the left image.
However, a user may position a digital camera in various directions, not only in one direction, in order to capture images. When the digital camera is vertically positioned, the iris or the shutter alternately shuts the optical path of upper and lower regions, but does not shut an optical path of right and left regions. Thus, a stereoscopic image cannot be obtained when the digital camera is vertically positioned.